halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Project BackBurn Script
Doctor Halsey: We knew this day would come. They have found our fortress's among the stars. They will burn many planets, kill millions, and when Humanity falls. and fall it will. there will be nothing left to stand between them and Earth. Yet, even in our darkest hour, hope remains. Now, who will protect it? Logo Appears last Effort Plays for a Couple Seconds Flashs to a planet Ship in Flames UNSC Crew Men: This is UNSC Anthem we request backup. Our Shields are down. Cuts to a Marine Armory Captain J Malcom: All Military and Air personal Get to your positions. this a not a drill! I repeat this is not a drill. Faces to a Spartan A.K.A main character Zack S072: Alright Fireteam Alpha front and Center. a line of 3 Spartans both wearing Mark 4 Gen 1 All 3 Spartans: YES SIR Info about the level: Level one Awoken. This part of the level is to take place inside of the ship of UNSC Anthem and is meant to introduce the player to the controls. AI and new weapons. to gameplay *Halo CE Shield recharge sound effect plays* Captain J Malcom: Ok Spartans, we need you to defend the ship from the covenant boarding party, if we can't defend the ship from the covenant then we can't get our men to the surface. Zack S072: Copy that. up BR and Magnum James S078: Hostiles (Feat. Sandy Casey) Plays *Ten elites and 3 Grunts Spawn* Holy S080: C'mon boys Zack S072: Stop flirting with enemies Holy S080: at least let me have some fun. *3 Elite Zealots Spawn* stops after the enemies are defeated Zack S072: Lets keep moving. *Dialogue Starts when you get to the hallway* Marine: Spartans over here, *Hunter Spawns in* *Dialogue resumes after hunter is killed* Marine: Thanks for the help Zack S072: Where is the rest of your platoon? Marine: all the rest of them were pinned down and killed Sir. Zack S072: Carry on with your orders and the defend the ship Marine: Yes Sir! James S078: Alright lets clear out the hangar. *Once the player gets to the hangar bay 2 Brutes 5 Jackals and 6 Elites spawn in* Dante S067: Damn they are trying that hard to take one tiny capital ship. *New Dialogue starts after enemies are killed* Captain J Malcom: Alright Spartans the ship is cleared. the ship that is stopping our ship from advancing to the rest of the fleet is right near us we need you to board the ship and blow it up. Zack S072: This will be fun, you heard the captain move out! *Cutscene starts* *Cuts to a pelican heading to the covenant ship* James S078: The Captain is really sending us on a suicide mission, couldn't they send ODST's. Zack S072: There not expendable like marines. James S078: Neither are we. Holy S080: Lets see how the mission goes before crying about this. Dante S067: We are here. Ship AI: Engaging Stealth Mode. *Pelican Turns invisible* *Act 2 of Mission 1 Starts* *Player Spawns in* (Players Weapons: Battle Riffle *without scope* and Shotgun) Zack S072: Lets Go Alpha Team. James S078: Damn the captain gave a hell of fight. Zack S072: We don't want to be here when it blows, so we better hurry. *Hunter spawns in* Zack S072; Open fire